Girl Next Door
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: Song fic about Drew's constant tormenting of Piper, Clarisse, and Nyssa. NOTE: the characters don't sing, the song just narrates the story. PiperJason, ClarisseChris, NyssaWill
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set to the song "Girl Next Door" by saving Jane. There is a link on my page. I suggest listening to it first. And before you start saying how much it sounds like "You Belong With Me" remember this song came out YEARS before Taylor Swift's. **

**Italics are song lyrics**

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

"Nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" Drew questioned Piper.

Piper noticed how everyone watched as Drew walked by, as if they were in some kind of perfume induced trance. It doesn't bother me, Piper told herself, and no one really likes her.

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

"I don't understand what he sees in you. Chris deserves someone prettier," Drew told Clarisse.

"Aphrodite bitch!" Clarisse yelled at her as she raised her arm to punch Drew in her perfect face.

"Clarisse!" Chiron yelled from behind her. He made her lower her fist and walk with him to the Big House. Clarisse gripped the handle of her knife as she heard Drew laughing behind her.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

"Oh look, it's my ugly step sister!" Drew cheered sarcastically as Will Solace lead Nyssa to the blue teams jail during the Capture the Flag game. Drew and her 'Army of Skanks' were sitting out the game as usual. Nyssa spent the rest of the game watching her team lose, being tortured by the Army of Skanks, and searching the surrounding area for things that she could turn into torture devices.

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

"Sorry we didn't think that you would be coming back alive, so we started using your bunk as extra closet space."

Piper looked at her bed. Shoes were on the mater and a rack of cloths hung from the bunk above hers. Too tired to argue, Piper took the mattress, scattering shoes, off her bed, and angrily threw it onto the floor. She spent the night on the floor.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

"Your best friend was a traitor, your father was a traitor, and your boyfriend was a traitor." Drew taunted Clarisse as Clarisse cleaned the stables as her punishment.

"What happened to 'Chris deserves someone better than you'?" Clarisse shot back. "Oh he does," Drew responded, "but you being so close with all of these traitors makes me wonder, why didn't you do anything like that? For all we know you could be sending information to an another Titan army right—"Drew didn't finish, because Clarisse pushed her back into a pile of horse manure. If only these were the horse at Triple G Ranch, Clarisse thought as Drew yelled something about telling Chiron.

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just want to hit her_

"You and I have a lot in common, Nyssa. We both inherited our godly parents looks." Drew told Nyssa at the campfire. We have nothing in common, Nyssa thought. "You know what, Drew? One day I'm just going to punch you in the face. And no one is going to give a rats ass."

"I doubt that," Drew said turning away from her.

"Wanna bet?" Nyssa asked

Drew turned around, facing Nyssa, "Wha—" Before Drew could say anything else, Nyssa's fist connected with Drew's perfect nose.

"Nyssa!" Chiron yelled from across the amphitheater. He motioned for her to come with him. As she walked by Drew, who was sitting, crying, with her hand over her bloody face, Drew said, "Looks like someone gave rats ass, you lose."

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

"You wanna know a secret, Dumpster Girl? Jason Grace: out of your league. I suggest you cut your losses and try and get one of those Hephaestus boys. And hey, if we're lucky maybe your relationship with him will end the same way that last Daughter of Aphrodite's did. Fatally."

Piper rolled over on her mattress that was still on the floor, and convinced herself all the different scented lotions and body sprays were what was making her eyes water.

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

"Violence is horribly unattractive, hon.," Drew told Clarisse, as Clarisse decapitated the training dummy, pretending it was Drew. "I'm not fighting to impress you." Clarisse said as she rammed Maimer through the dummies chest.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend."

"Exactly, I have a boyfriend."

"What."

"I have a boyfriend and you don't. I know all that perfume has rotted your brain but I think even you can figure that out, hon."

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I were someone else_

"We both inherited our godly parents looks." Drew's voice echoed in Nyssa's head as she worked on the dishes from that night's dinner. She held up a plate that she had just washed, and looked at herself in the reflection. Her hair was short, choppy, and greasy, from hours in the forge, and her skin seemed permanently stained with oil. She found other problems on her face, wishing that she were a pretty as some of the other girls at camp. After a few minutes, she threw that plate at the wall, in sheer frustration. Then she sat on the cold floor of the kitchen, and wept in spite of herself. She didn't hear another person enter the kitchen.

"Nyssa, are you okay?"

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

"Jason, you are so funny!"

Piper sat alone in a dark corner of the Ampatheater, away from the rest of camp. She moved there after Drew began flirting with Jason (again). She had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes before someone walked up to her. "Hey, Pipes, you okay?"

It was Jason. "Yeah, fine." Piper wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. "You cold?" Jason asked, "Here take my jacket. But please give it back this time." Jason joked as he took off his jacket and gave it to Piper. The two spent the rest of the campfire talking, laughing, and singing along to the cheesy campfire songs.

_I get a little bit, _

_She gets a little more_

"You could do so much better than her, you know."

"But I don't want to. I prefer my women hot tempered and violent."

"You must still be insane."

"Nope, goodbye Drew."

_She's Miss America and... She's Miss America_

"Look, it's out ugly step sister." Drew's words still continued on an endless loop in Nyssa's head as Will sat down next to her, still sobbing.

"This isn't about what Drew has been saying is it?"

Nyssa put her finger to her nose, like in charades, signaling to him he got it right.

"Why would you let her get to you?"

"Because she was…right." Nyssa told him.

"No, she wasn't."

"Yes, she was. Look at me. I spend all my waking hours covered in sweat, dirt, and motor oil. And she is beautiful."

"She kind of looks like an Asian Snooki. You know, short, stupid, way too tan."

Nyssa laughed at Will. "I think you're prettier than Drew." Will told her, he then tried to hold her hand, but she was still wearing the fireproof gloves and they were still hot from the lava. "Ow!" Will recoiled.

"Sorry!" Nyssa said as she quickly pulled the gloves off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Will asked at the end of the night. He was walking her back to her cabin after they spent the night together talking and doing dishes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm a girl spontaneously crying is just one of the many things girls have to deal with." Will smiled, as they reached her cabin. He kissed her cheek and said "Goodnight, Nyssa."

_I'm just the girl next door... _

**And we're done. This was mostly an attempt at more ClarisseChris stuff and to try and get the pairing of NyssaWill popular. I don't know how the idea of that couple came into my head but somehow it did, and I am determined to make it happen. Hey, it worked with Travis and Katie. Sorry if anyone seemed a little OOC, I did my best. Please be nice in your reviews, don't be Drew. Oh and can you see the Mean Girls Reference? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey, I did a spin-off of this story featuring Nyssa and Will called "Do You Want To Dance". It's on my page. I would like it if you would read and review that too.

Thanks!

-Emily


End file.
